Conozcámonos mejor
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Sortear personajes entre mortífagos y miembros de la orden tal vez suene descabellado, pero puede que sea la mejor idea para impedir una batalla campal en Halloween, total no vas a atacar cuando desconoces la identidad de la persona frente a tus ojos.


DISCLAIMER: Todo es creación, imaginación y exteriorización de JKR, nada me pertenece, solo la historia.

Este fic es una respuesta al 1er concurso de Halloween Mortífago 2011.

Contiene mucho OoC y un poco de lemmon.

* * *

><p>Vio su reflejo en el espejo ─ <em>¡GENIAL!<em> ─ pensó irónicamente─ Ahora tenía la apariencia de Sirius Black ¿es que acaso había alguien en el mundo entero con peor suerte que él? ─ _¡CLARO QUE NO!_

Y por si eso fuera poco tenía que disfrazarse y asistir a la dichosa fiesta de conozcámonos mejor en Halloween, de Dumbledore era entendible, era un viejo chocho que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para celebrar, pero ¿del señor tenebroso? Eso era demasiado, ─ _¿una fiesta para socializar entre mortífagos y miembros de la orden? ¿En serio?_

Ya era noche de brujas y aun tenía el problema de no tener un disfraz que ponerse, decidió que iría de mortífago, claro que le habría encantado conseguirse un tutu de bailarina y dejar en ridículo a Black pero aun así era el quien poseía su cuerpo en ese momento y no iba hacer el ridículo el mismo, además al día siguiente tenían que reunirse todos y decir quiénes eran en la fiesta, ¿con que cara saldría diciendo que él se había disfrazado de bailarina? Si en su sano

…Flash Back…

─ Ahora todos tomen un pedacito de pergamino de la bolsa, mujeres a este lado y hombres por allá─ dijo Dumbledore señalando ambos costados de la mesa.

Todos hicieron un fila, si a eso se le podía llamar así, Bellatrix fue la primera en elegir papel ya que había empujado a la Weasley y a Granger para quedar a la cabeza, Nynphadora, Molly y McGonagall se quedaron rezagadas justo detrás de Parkinson, las hermanas Greengrass y Narcissa.

Por otro lado Potter era el primero de los hombres en elegir, siempre con ganas de ser más que los demás, tras el su fiel y estúpido perro- ujum- amigo de compañía, Ronald, siguiéndolos Draco haciendo un comentario irónico que escuchaba atentamente el Sr. Zabini, posteriormente los gemelos que intentaban utilizar una especie de brazos extensibles para alcanzar sus respectivos papales a la distancia, mientras el señor Weasley los regañaba desde atrás, detrás de ellos Shacklebolt le enseñaba a Longbottom su nuevo aro para la oreja, luego estaba Sirius que sonreía suficiente mientras Remus lo seguía apaciblemente y por ultimo Voldemort y Dumbledore que parecían dos niñitos de diez años que luchaban fervientemente por el primer bocadillo de la bandeja, se empujaban uno al otro adelantándose para quedar antes que el otro en la fila.

Severus Snape solo observaba todo recostado en una pared con expresión de cansancio y fastidio a la vez. Por lo que fue el último en tomar el pergamino, a regañadientes y obligado por una mirada amablemente hecha orden por parte de Dumbledore y por una sonrisa aterradora y dominante que le había dedicado Voldemort.

Así pues todos guardaron sus dichosos papeles hasta estar a solas, para poder transformarse con tranquilidad, no podían decirle a nadie a quien habían sacado ni quiénes eran en realidad, pero en cuanto leyeran el pedacito de pergamino quedarían automáticamente transformados en la persona que habían sacado, tendrían que disfrazarse y asistir a la dichosa fiestecita y al día siguiente reunirse para desenmascarar quienes eran realmente.

…Fin del Flash Back…

Eran las ocho de la noche y Sirius Black o por lo menos su cuerpo hizo aparición en el gran comedor, vestido con una túnica negra y una máscara de plata que le tapaba la mitad de su rostro y solo dejaba entrever sus ojos color plateado, sus labios curvados en una media sonrisa y su barbilla afilada. Allí dentro solo había dos personas más, la profesora McGonagall que iba de fantasma, y Molly Weasley que iba vestida con ropas tan elegantes como costosas, ¿aristócrata? Tal vez; Sirius se sentó en una de las mesas desocupadas al igual que las dos mujeres ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra, no sabían con quien hablaban.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos al gran comedor, apareció entonces Dumbledore de muggle con unas bermudas de color morado, un esqueleto blanco, unas sandalias y una pelota inflable abrazada bajo el brazo derecho, luego Lupin de zombi o algo parecido, en descomposición con cicatrices y ropa andrajosa, entró la chica Weasley con un vestido negro imposiblemente corto y unos cachos y cola de demonio, era una diablita indescriptiblemente sexy, entró la señorita Parkinson con un vestido rosa nacarado y una diadema de cuerno de unicornio se veía dulce ¡como si pudiera serlo!, Arthur Weasley con una simple funda de almohada cubriéndolo y unas orejas de elfo saliendo de entre su escaso cabello rojizo, entró luego alguno de los gemelos vestido de queso gruyere, el zanahorio de rey (a Weasley vamos a coronar), Draco de dragón (¡que original!), el otro gemelo con un pañal y un tetero gigante, bueno eso si era original, Zabini venia disfrazado de rana de chocolate gigante jajaj seguro no le caía muy bien al que lo sacó, Luna ataviada con un enorme traje de princesa, Fleur Delacour con un delicado traje de hada del bosque.

Ninguno de los presentes había dicho nada hasta el momento a duras penas se conformaban con pasar por la mesa de bebidas o sentarse en una de las mesas desocupadas y mirar expectantes a las grandes puertas de entrada.

Arribó Lucius con su rubia cabellera alborotada y un profundo maquillaje pálido, unas sombras para ojos negras que hacían parecer como si no tuviera ojos en las cuencas cuando los cerraba, y con la ropa rasgada (un inferi). Seguido por Narcissa que venía y era difícil de creerlo si no lo ves como mendiga con todo y vaso de limosnas, luego venia y es que hay que estar mal para… en serio esta pobre alma sufriría porque solo a esa persona se le ocurre disfrazar a Severus Snape de estudiante de Gryffindor, ¿es que no ha estado nunca presente cuando el temido profesor demuestra lo mucho que los aborrece?, entonces llego Nynphadora con medias de malla, minifalda, ombliguera, unos pechos enormes el cabello negro y corto , los labios rojos carmesí, y unos zapatos de taco de por lo menos quince centímetros ¿una prostituta?, todos los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero que cuerpo se mandaba la condenada; lego Shacklebolt con una sudadera ancha, una gorra al revés, unos tenis gigantes y unas enormes cadenas de oro en el cuello; seguido por ¿quién lo diría? una Hermione, con maquillaje pálido, sombras oscuras, y labial negro, un vestido negro con chaqueta de cuero negra, también unas medias de maya, unas botas de plataforma altas y un collar de taches como el de los perros (cultura muggle eso era seguro). Astoria Greengrass venia de gatita algo muy trivial. Entonces entro algo que hizo que todos automáticamente voltearan a ver al "estudiante de Gryffindor" como si en realidad fuera Snape y de repente se fuera a lanzar para matar, por la puerta venía entrando Neville Longbottom disfrazado de Severus Snape con túnica y capa negras, con peluca de cabello hasta los hombros y mirada arrogante, jajaja era indescriptiblemente gracioso, el verdadero Snape necesitó todo su autocontrol para no delatarse mientras hechizaba al chistosito. Por último, bueno de las mujeres llegó Bellatrix Lestrange, con un vestido hermosísimo de color blanco, un aro de luz que brillaba suspendido sobre su cabeza y unas alas de majestuosas plumas blancas, dejando a todos los presentes impactados con su angelical visión.

Todos se sentaron a esperar solo faltaban dos por llegar y ellos esperaban que al menos uno de ellos rompiera el incomodo aire que se estaba formando gracias al silencio que se había formado o perdurado desde la llegada del primer invitado, entro por las puertas el "elegido vestido con un traje de gallina, algunos reprimieron una risotada y continuaron a lo suyo, por ultimo y eso nadie pudo evitarlo, todos rieron con ganas por unos segundos, entro Lord Voldemort, disfrazado de flor, si de su cabeza salían unos pétalos color fucsia y vestía una trusa verde algo ajustada al cuerpo, pero luego recordaron a quien pertenecía el cuerpo en realidad y se obligaron a callar.

−Veo que ya están todos− dijo la flor− bien pues que comience la fiesta, agito su varita en el aire rápidamente y unas luces de colores brotaron de la nada, mientras la música inundaba la estancia.

Hubo algunos atrevidos como Hermione (la gótica), Remus (zombi), Narcissa (mendiga), Shacklebolt (rapero), y Zabini (la rana de chocolate), y Pansy (el unicornio) que se acercaron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar, otros que nada más se paseaban de aquí para allá observando a todos con desconfianza, era el caso del señor Weasley (elfo domestico), Draco (el dragón), Snape (el Gryffindor), McGonagall (fantasma) y Fleur (el hada), otros simplemente continuaban bebiendo lo que se habían servido, otros no hacían ¡NADA! Literalmente, y otros trataban de seguir su personaje a cabalidad como Neville (Snape) que estaba en una esquina recostado contra una pared y mirando a todos con cara de pocos amigos, algunos comenzaban a creer que era el verdadero Snape, o Ronald que caminaba aparatosa y elegantemente como si fuera un verdadero rey; solo había una persona realmente emocionada (Voldemort, la flor) que iba de un lado a otro hablando con todos, bailando y comiendo y… en fin era evidente de quien se trataba pero nadie iba a decirlo, no en voz alta, (eso era equivalente a un mes sin magia, claro que no, nadie era tan estúpido, ni el mismo Longbottom).

Por fin los gemelos se acercaron después de casi media hora viéndose, como tratando de descubrir de quien se encontraba tras el otro cuerpo, y comenzaron a hablar entretenidamente, eso fue como un desinhibidor, ya que se formaron más y más grupos de dos o tres personas que hablaban de cosas sin importancia, al final todos hablaban con alguien o bailaban a excepción de

Sirius Black que estaba sentado en la misma mesa de cuando llego, después de un rato observando a todos, fue hacia la mesa de las bebidas y tomo un vaso rebosante de whiskey de fuego, giro un poco y siguió viendo con atención a todos los presentes, estaba concentrado viendo a la diabla, la gata, el rey y el dragón que bailaban todos con todos casi peleándose por las parejas, ahora hacían un sándwich literal, seguro entre ellos había habido un intercambio de papeles y ahora todos se peleaban como tontos sin saber quién es quien y sin saber si realmente sospechan bien con quien bailan, sin darse cuenta de que podrían estar bailando con Voldemort o con Bellatrix y sin darse por enterados siquiera, fue por estar viendo eso que Sirius no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a hablar con el desde un costado.

−Es una idea estupenda la del cambio de papeles, ¿no crees? – pregunto una voz delicada, era la angelita la que le hablaba si por ángel puedes referirte a Bellatrix sin cometer sacrilegio.

−Pues no lo creo− respondió Sirius dándose vuelta y sorprendiéndose un poco, nunca había imaginado a Bellatrix hablando con una voz poco estridente, como la que acostumbraba.

−pues yo si, es una forma inteligente de hacer que no se mate nadie con nadie, estoy seguro de que ningún mortífago se atrevería a atacar hoy solo porque no pueden estar seguros de a quien atacan, podrían estar atacando incluso a su amo, por otro lado en el dado caso de que un miembro de la orden decidiera atacar, estaría arriesgándose a herir a una amigo, incluso un familiar, es imposible que algo remotamente malo ocurra hoy. – afirmó la castaña.

−Hablas de los mortífagos como si solo les importara, su amo, como si no pudieran tener un amigo entre ellos, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – preguntó Sirius intentando sonar casual− o bien eres una de las chicas "buenas" y no puedes verlo de otra manera después ver u oír todas las atrocidades de las que son capaces, o bien eres una de ellos y estás segura de lo que afirmas, en dado caso eso nos dejaría con el hecho de que yo afirmaría ser uno de los "buenos" ya que si lo creyera así no podría estar realmente seguro de si es verdad, por lo tanto no conocería si me dices la verdad. El caso es que yo me inclino mas por la primera opción eres una chica buena que simplemente no sabe de qué diablos está hablando.

−¿Porque estas tan seguro de que soy de las buenas?

−Esta primero tu disfraz, dudo que alguien que ha matado, se vistiera de ángel, luego está el hecho de que no miras a nadie como si fueras más que ellos y por último el hecho de que te acercaste a mí con una sonrisa y empezaste una conversación trivial sobre la espectacular idea del cambio de apariencia y no trataste de averiguar quién soy en realidad, cosa que habría hecho una mortífaga porque de seguro la frustración de no saber con quién está hablando la carcomería.

−Y ¿qué hay con que yo pueda ser una mala chica que simplemente quiere hacerse pasar por angelito por una noche?, una que quiere hacerse la buena y hacer que la traten con confianza por un día, que no estén esperando una maldición imperdonable de su parte en cualquier momento, ¿qué hay con que tal vez solo quiera sostener una conversación decente por una noche?.

−No lo eres− respondió simplemente Black. – pero si lo fueras ¿no te has puesto a pensar?, en que si de casualidad te toparas con uno de los malos, él te trataría como basura de todas formas, sin importarle si quiera si puede tenerte confianza, que seguirías siendo una simple mujer más en la sala para él, y ¿qué pasa si ya te topaste con esa persona?, que tal si yo no fuera lo que esperas, que tal si yo solo soy un maldito maniático, que espera el momento de atacar, ¿no te has puesto a pensar? que yo estoy intentando saber quién eres desde que empezaste a hablar conmigo, que tal vez en cuanto lo descubra voy a lanzarme a matar, y que de todas maneras aunque fueras buena o mala, según tu teoría sobre los mortífagos me daría igual asesinarte aquí y ahora porque estoy plenamente seguro de que no eres mi amo, y nada más me debe importar.

−Estoy segura de que no matarías sin estar consciente de a quien lo haces, además se que no puedes estar seguro de si soy buena o mala aun y que solo dices que si para que yo me deje en evidencia, puedo demostrarte que soy tan fría como cualquier mortífaga y puedo hacerlo ya mismo. – Bellatrix se paseo por el frente se Sirius rodeándolo y caminando lentamente se acercó seductoramente a su oído, deslizó una mano por el pechó y preguntó – ¿una chica buena haría esto? – bajo su mano hasta el abdomen− ¿o esto? – deslizó su mano un poco más abajo y rozó la entrepierna del susodicho muy levemente, luego le dio un apretón en una nalga y preguntó por fin− ¿crees entonces que no soy una chica de las malas?

−No lo eres− volvió a decir Sirius.

−¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – susurró en su oído.

−Porque…− comenzó Black, mientras cambiaba de papeles con la Bellatrix y se le acercaba lentamente, ella retrocedió un paso− una chica mala no habría retrocedido y… se quienes son las malas aquí y tu no encajas entre ellas simplemente ya no hay vacante.

Sirius la tomó por la cintura en un movimiento ágil del que ella no pudo escapar, la puso de espaldas a él, y la abrazo desde atrás mientras le hablaba al oído.

−ves a la Prostituta, −señalo a Tonks, −obviando el hecho de que hace unos minutos se subió a la mesa de comida y pateo la mitad de los platos, ¿en serio crees que alguien de la orden degradaría asía una compañera?, ahora mira por allá, Molly Weasley lleva toda la velada mirando con desprecio a cualquier persona que pueda considerarse inferior en rango de "sangre" por lo tanto es de sangre pura y no contemos el hecho de que casi se le saltan los ojos cuando vio entrar a la mendiga, ahora…−señalo a la gótica− mira a la del collar de perro, ha estado toda la tarde intentando bailar con la rana, tú crees ¿que de verdad alguien en su sano juicio lo intentaría? contando el hecho de que la rana no baila sino salta en la pista pisando a quien se le atraviesa, pero eso no descarta a muchas, simplemente alguien que se sienta atraída físicamente por el muchacho lo intentaría, y puede ser cualquiera, pero ahora ponte a pensar, alguien que conozca a la chica Granger en realidad la vestiría de esa manera, es demasiado dulce como para siquiera intentarlo, además sus amigas la veneran al punto de que es único disfraz que utilizarían en ella sería algo que la haga ver majestuosa, no como una resentida jovencita con la vida, entonces es alguien a la que no le agrada pero que tampoco se quería poner en ridículo a si misma, tres chicas malas y nos queda una vacante, y créeme cariño, no es para ti, señalo entonces a las chicas que peleaban mientras bailaban con el dragón y el rey, no puedo estar seguro del todo pero, en mi opinión una idea tan falta de originalidad como la del dragón solo puede venir de una persona, lo del rey también es algo burdo teniendo en cuenta quien lo tuvo que haber hecho, en fin solo hay un razón para una pelea de este tipo, teniendo en cuenta que las chicas no pueden haberse sacado a sí mismas, creo que intercambiaron papeles y los muchachos solo tratan de defender su territorio, así que ya sabrás de quienes se tratan los cuatro, eso nos deja sin vacantes en el lado oscuro.

−Tienes todo muy calculado, me sorprendería saber que no sepas aun quien soy en realidad y creo que me equivocaría de pensarlo así− intervino Bella, muy sorprendida, de todo lo que él le había dicho, ya que ella no había descubierto a mas de tres personas y algo le decía que el sabia quien era exactamente cada uno de los presentes en el lugar.

−Claro que te equivocarías colosalmente, de hecho fuiste más que evidente− respondió el− no más llegar, cuando descubriste la sorpresa de todos al verte así vestida, te mordiste el labio inferior, un habito que posees desde que te conozco, y que utilizas demasiado cuando piensas que te están juzgando o que lo harán, le importa demasiado lo que puedan pensar de usted Sta.

−Bien tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿qué pensarías de mí si te dijera que yo sé quién eres realmente?

−Pensaría que es una joven que tarda por lo menos media hora en tomar una decisión, que es indecisa, irracional y atrevida, porque si supieras quién soy, no habrías venido a hacer de chica mala conmigo ni a provocarme, con tus pregunticas y con tus tocaditas, pero obviamente no eres para nada racional ya que lo hiciste aun sabiendo quien soy desde hace unos cuarenta minutos.

−Así que notaste cuando me di cuenta ¿Cómo? – la chica se giró en sus brazos

−Pues el hecho de que tu mente gritara a todo pulmón ¡ahí por Merlín pero si es él! No ayudo demasiado a escóndelo y menos que cada cinco minutos te quedaras viéndome, o que te pararas y vinieras hacia mi mesa para luego desviarte hacia la de la comida o las bebidas, en fin, creí que en serio nunca lo lograrías.

−Y entonces ¿por qué dejaste que continuara con mi demostración de "maldad" si ya sabías quién era? y no me mandaste al carajo como siempre haces.

−Y ¿por qué habría de detenerte? si hoy no hay miradas curiosas sobre lo que hacemos, no saben quiénes somos y la vedad les importa un carajo lo que hagamos, además te ves divina tratando de seducirme.

−¿Piensas que soy divina?

−Eres preciosa, sexy, inteligente, sexy, dulce, sexy, amable y no sé si mencione que eres sexy, los ojos plateados se clavaban en los suyos, mientras la acercaba mas a sí mismo.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso ferviente, y un abrazo apretadísimo.

−Pienso – dijo él cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire− que es mejor salir de aquí, sé que les importa un bledo lo que hagamos, pero tal vez llame demasiado la atención este incestuoso acto que estamos llevando a cabo por aquí ¿no crees?

−Tienes razón, salgamos de aquí− lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con ella hasta la salida.

…

− ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él cuando estaban en su habitación.

−Más que de ninguna otra cosa, lo he esperado por tanto tiempo.

−igual que yo.

La besó nuevamente desatando la tira del vestido de la chica tras su cuello, entonces besó su cuello lentamente bajando por su clavícula hasta encontrar sus pechos desnudos los besó y siguió descendiendo a la par con el vestido de seda blanca que se deslizaba lentamente por la piel de la joven, llegó hasta el delgado elástico de las bragas y dejó que el vestido cayera totalmente hasta el suelo entonces tomó la pierna de la muchacha, la alzó del suelo y la beso hasta llegar a su rodilla doblada, la volvió a poner sobre la estable superficie y se enderezó completamente, luego la acercó a él y la alzó en vilo para cargarla y depositarla en la cama, ya allí se posicionó sobre ella y la beso vorazmente, ella comenzó a desabotonar su túnica y la arrojó lejos, luego desabrochó su pantalón y finalmente ambos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones, él deslizó hacia abajo la única prenda que ella poseía lentamente por sus delgadas piernas y observó su hermosa figura, terminó de desnudarse y la penetró cuidadosamente, esperando a que se acostumbrara a él.

El vaivén de caderas era cada vez más rápido y penetrante, la pasión era tangible y el deseo se hacía presente cada vez más insaciable, hambrientos y sedientos uno del otro. Culminaron en una armonía perfecta y se durmieron uno abrazado del otro.

…

Ella despertó escuchando la respiración acompasada de él y de repente sintió la necesidad de confirmar lo que su mente y sentidos le advertían sobre la noche que había pasado, alzó la vista hacia el rostro del hombre que dormía junto a ella, al que en ese momento se encontraba aferrada. Y lo vio si era él, respiro tranquila y se quedo así simplemente observándole.

− ¿Qué tanto me ves? – pregunto él después de unos minutos.

−Es solo que, − empezó ella sentándose en la cama, cubriéndose con una sabana, −eres tan impredecible, Severus− le quitó la máscara de plata que aún conservaba− y me preguntaba que tan bien he predicho sobre…−aferró fuerte la sabana que la cubría y entonces halo la que lo cubría a él.

−¡oye! – exclamó él sorprendido.

–sí, creo que Trelawney tenía razón cuando me dijo que no tengo talento para la adivinación, es por mucho mas sorprendente que lo que había pensado que sería, y claramente muchísimo más sorprende que lo que vi anoche.

−gracias, creo… pero pienso que esto no es para nada justo, yo creería que las cosas deberían están mejor así− afirmó arrebatándole las sabanas a Hermione de las manos− si justo así está mejor. −La devoró con una mirada lujuriosa.

−no creo que aun no es justo nada, yo no sabía que las cosas estaban así de desproporcionadas entre tu yo de anoche y tu yo de ahora, de haberlo sabido habría aguantado hasta que se terminara el hechizo y pienso que ahora nos toca emparejar un poco la situación ¿no te parece?

−si… creo que la cosa quedo un poco dispareja, − contestó Severus paseando un dedo alrededor de los senos de Hermione. – y hay que hacer algo para equilibrar la balanza.

…

−Dónde demonios esta Severus y la sangre sucia− preguntó Voldemort exasperado− ¿Dumbledore?

−Y yo ¿Qué voy a saber? ¿Acaso crees que nos tengo escondidos debajo de la túnica? O ¿Qué, Tom?

−Pues creía que tus piernas extremadamente abiertas eran por eso, pero ahora me doy cuenta que simplemente fue una mala paja, − los mortífagos rieron a eso, mientras que los de la orden lo miraron indignados.

−parece que no van a llegar pronto así que será mejor empezar de una vez. – dijo este sin inmutarse, con un sonrisa amable

….

−Buenos días – saludaron al unísono Severus y Hermione, quienes extrañamente venían con el cabello mojado y que llegaban al tiempo al gran comedor donde todos estaban sentados en una larga mesa

−Pensé que se había dicho que la reunión de hoy era hace cuarenta minutos− comenzó Dumbledore.

−Si así era, lo que pasa es que nos retrasamos− dijo Snape bajito como contando un secreto.

−No, si es que no nos dimos cuenta− intervino el - que - no – debe – ser - nombrado− pero adivinen que ya se perdieron de la socialización de personajes.

− y ahora ya no sabrán quien era cada persona. – completó Albus

−Pierde cuidado, no importa Harry la gallina, Voldemort la flor, se inclinó saludando a Voldemort y a Dumbledore respectivamente para posteriormente ir saludando a cada quien con los nombres de los que habían sido la noche anterior, tomado de la mano con la castaña, mientras caminaban a su puestos para desayunar. Dejando a todos claramente anonadados, −el objetivo era conocernos mejor, y créanme funciono, − dijo tapándose la boca para que Hermione no viera lo que decía, pero hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la mesa lo oyera y señalando al la castaña "disimuladamente" mientras hablaba.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno aquí dejo la lista de personajes y disfraces para que sepan quién es cada quien:

Severus Snape− Sirius Black: mortífago.

Hermione granger− Bellatrix Lestrange: ángel.

Bellatrix Lestrange− Nynphadora Tonks: prostituta.

Narcissa Malfoy− Molly Weasley: aristócrata.

Pansy Parkinson− Hermione Granger: gótica.

Astoria Greengrass− Ginny Weasley: diabla.

Ginny Weasley− Astoria Greengrass: gata.

Harry potter− Draco Malfoy: dragón.

Draco Malfoy− Ron Weasley: Rey.

Lord Voldemort− Harry potter: gallina.

Albus Dumbledore− Lord Voldemort: la flor.

Nynphadora Tonks− Narcissa: mendiga.

Molly Weasley− Minerva McGonagall: fantasma.

Luna Lovegood− Pansy Parkinson: unicornio.

Fleur Delacour− Luna Lovegood: princesa.

Minerva McGonagall− Fleur Delacour: hada.

Ron Weasley− Fred Weasley: bebe.

Sirius Black− Remus Lupin: zombie.

George Weasley− Blaise Zabini: rana de chocolate.

Fred Weasley – Kingsley Shacklebolt: rapero.

Remus Lupin− Lucius Malfoy: Inferi.

Blaise Zabini− Neville Longbottom: Snape.

Arthur Weasley− Albus Dumbledore: muggle.

Lucius Malfoy− Arthur Weasley: elfo domestico.

Kingsley Shacklebolt− George Weasley: queso gruyere.

Neville Longbottom− Severus Snape: estudiante de Gryffindor.

Bueno no siendo mas solo queda decir reviews... y feliz noche de brujas, ¬¬ tal vez muy atrasada.


End file.
